


Sacrificial Butterfly

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Relationships, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Depressed Morality | Patton Sanders, Fictober 2020, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun Manga Spoilers, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Suicidal Morality | Patton Sanders, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsymptober (Sanders Sides), Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't wish too deep☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆Patton makes a wish that Roman refuses to let come true. But Roman may have already failed.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Wishing Too Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU READ TOILET BOUND HANAKO KUN AND YOU AREN'T UP TO DATE ON THE MANGA DO NOT READ.
> 
> This was inspired by the manga series Toilet Bound Hanako Kun.
> 
> Warnings in tags

Patton smiled down at the pit. "I'm so glad that Remus fell," He peered down at his friends and waved at their struggling forms, "and it's a good thing that Logan fell as well." He straightened his back and let the smile drop from his face. "But I am a little shocked." The shadows behind him moved. "Did you doubt me" Roman walked out from the shadows behind him. "Roman?"

"I've known you since we were little Patton. This isn't you." Patton turned slowly and looked up at him. "But it is. I want this Roman." He seized Patton's shoulders and looked him up and down. "You don't seem like a fake. What'd he do to you? Are you being threatened?"

A serene smile made its way onto Patton's face. "I'm doing this of my own free will. Janus has nothing to do with this." He looked up into Roman's eyes. "I have my own wish to fulfill." Roman stared down in shock. "...What wish?" Patton's smile widened as he threw his arms open. "My wish was to be sent far away, across the border! To be forgotten!" He sighed, a content smile on his face." To disappear. That is my wish." 

Roman stared aghast at the shorter boy who, moments earlier, had thrown his best friend into a pit of giant bugs. "Why... No" A glint of anger flashed across Patton's eyes. "Why do you care? I will never return to that place. I have thrown everything I lov-hate." A monster-sized butterfly rose from the ground, lifting Patton up on its head." That's why Roman, it's your turn."

-Time skip because I don't want to write this fight scene-

Patton was shoved to the ground, Roman heaving above him. "I will not let your wish come true!" He looked up with dull eyes. "Why." "Because I love you!" Roman screamed, tears falling from his eyes. There was no emotion in Patton's face as he lifted his head to Roman's. "Is that so?" Roman gasped softly as Patton's lips grazed his and lurched as one of the butterfly's long legs impaled his chest. "Well, then, you shouldn't love me anymore."

Roman sputtered, blood dripping from his lips. Patton, still under him, smirked. "Wasn't too hard to make you finally hate me." A dry chuckle left Roman's lips. "Don't get happy too soon." The smirk dropped from Patton's face. 

"What do you plan to do after this? Are you going to go back to Janus? Will you jump in the pit yourself?" Patton stayed silent, staring off to the side." Oh, that's right. If you fall in there, you won't be able to come out again." Patton brought his eyes back to Roman, silently glaring at the taller male. Roman smiled down at the glaring boy. "Here's an idea; why don't we fall together?" Fear broke out across Patton's features. "No," He whispered, eyes wide.

Roman lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Patton's stomach. Patton sobbed, writhing against Roman's tight grip. "No. No!" With Patton clutched to his chest Roman made his way toward the edge of the pit. "No, let me go!" Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he struggled in vain. "Just let me go, please! I have to die!" Small fists beat against Roman's back as he crawled closer to the edge.

"I would rather die than let you go." Roman murmured into Patton's hair as they tipped over the edge; and fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So little explanation:  
> Patton tried to trick Roman, Logan, and Remus into falling in the pit so he could carry out his wish without interference.  
> Only Logan and Remus fell, but the pit doesn’t hurt them; it just transports them somewhere and they go and have a wacky adventure.  
> Roman will be fine from the stab because he’s in some magical form right now, but he would probably die if he went back to human form.  
> Patton was ‘drugged’ by Janus so he'd act the way he did, but deep down Patton still wants what he wished for.  
> You can decide whether or not Patton and Janus are sympathetic in this.  
> It's called Sacrificial Butterfly because there's giant butterflies and Patton has butterfly earrings. Also Patton is a willing sacrifice.


	2. There's a Fine Line between Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This where the unsymp comes into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read tags for trigger warning

The sound of footsteps made their way into Patton's ears. He softly whimpered, slowly regaining consciousness. Patton cracked open his tired eyes to see... the back of Roman's head. "Huh..." "Ah, are you awake?" Roman asked, a smile making its way onto his face. Lifting his head, Patton looked around, taking in his surroundings. 

All Patton could see was water. It wasn't too deep; it only reached Roman's mid-calf. Roman was carrying Patton on his back, making plodding progress seeing as he was bleeding out. Patton sucked in a small breath, remembering what had happened before he woke up. 

Roman kept up his slow pace as waves lapped at his legs. "I'm sorry for dragging you off" Roman paused to cough, "to a place like this." Roman took another trembling step. "I'll get us out of here..." Patton gasped as they pitched forward. Roman's legs gave out from under him, sending both him and Patton into the water.

Roman wheezed and turned over onto his back. "I'm sorry. I can't move well like this." A tear left his eye as he looked up at Patton's face. "You should stop trying to push yourself to move," Patton said, hovering over Roman's trembling form. Roman let out a weak chuckle. "You're worried about me." Roman coughed again, a little blood making its way down his jaw. "Patton really is the kindest." Patton cringed upon hearing the compliment. "I'm okay, in this form, at least..."

Roman stayed still for a moment before his eyes rolled back in his head. Patton stared for a while at Roman's sleeping body before getting up. Just as he was getting ready to abandon Roman, a hand grasped his wrist. Patton looked down at Roman pathetic attempt to keep him put. Even in his sleep, Roman was unwilling to let Patton sacrifice himself. He sighed and sat down next to Roman's head and stared almost fondly down at him. He pulled Roman's fingers off from his wrist and grasped the hem of his outfit. "Let's rest for a while, Roman. I won't be going anywhere for now." Even if Roman thought he would be fine, the bleeding was getting excessive. He gripped hard and ripped the fabric.

-

Roman felt delicate hands run through his hair. It was a pleasant sensation. Roman peeled open his tired eyes and looked up to see Patton sitting near his head, carding his fingers through his hair. Roman shot up. He'd half expected Patton to run off to die while he was sleeping. Roman cringed at the pain that shot through his chest. He'd forgotten about the stab wound. 

Placing a hand on the wound, Roman looked down in surprise. His chest had been covered in fabric in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He looked up at a dead-eyed Patton, a smile breaking across his face. "You, you took care of me?" Patton nodded mutely, clasping his hands in his lap. "Are you an angel?" Roman swooned. "Will you marry me?"

This was not an uncommon phrase to escape Roman lips. He said it every time Patton did something adorable, or sweet, or even acknowledged Roman. Patton would always giggle and decline, a light blush dusting his cheeks. This time, however, Patton stared at Roman with no emotions on his face. 

"Okay. Let's get married." Roman's jaw dropped in shock. "Wha..." Patton looked Roman in the eyes, a hardened look on his features. "Even if I said that, you'd just be disappointed." Patton looked at the hands in his lap. "It's so stupid, Roman. You're always complimenting me, but what do you actually like about me?" Patton looked back up at Roman's dumbfounded expression. "You compliment me all of the time, but I can't help but wonder who you're talking about. I'm nothing like that at all." 

Tears filled Patton's eyes, but his expressionless look never faltered. "You don't actually want to go out with me." Roman shot forward, a determined look on his face. "Of course, I do!" Patton didn't even flinch. "Really? Then you love me?" Roman opened his mouth to confirm that he did love Patton with all of his heart, but Patton cut him off. "You don't. You keep secrets from me, Roman." 

Hints of rage made its way to Patton's face. "You don't think I noticed? You've been keeping secrets from me. Logan too. You both are involved with this supernatural crap, and you thought I wouldn't notice!" "Patton-" "Liar!" 

Patton shot up, the anger evident on his face. Roman stared up at the ordinarily sweet boy, an emotion he couldn't quite place, making its way into his chest. Patton huffed out a few more exasperated breaths before schooling his expression. "I don't want to get close to anyone anymore." He turned and started to walk away. "Goodbye."

A hand shot out and grabbed Patton's arm roughly before throwing him onto his back into the water. Roman stood above him, a dangerous expression on his face. "I see. So that's what you're thinking." Roman's hand made it's way to Patton's face. "Alright." The hand wrapped around Patton's neck and lifted him to face Roman. "To be honest..."

"I've hated you the entire time." Shock spread across Patton's features. Roman smiled down at him. "You're surprised? I thought you already knew?" Roman brought his face closer. "Patton, you're only cute on the outside." Patton quivered under Roman's gaze. "I know you better than you probably know yourself." 

"You don't rely on or trust anyone. You're smart, but you look down on others. No one takes you seriously because you don't take anyone else seriously. You don't have anyone you can be honest with." Roman sneered at Patton, trembling form. "You get what you deserve. You're obedient and a selfish coward. That's why you want to disappear before anyone finds out how you are on the inside."

The hand on Patton's neck tightened, and he choked out in surprise. "All those things." Patton stared up at Roman's increasingly angry face, tears filling his eyes. "I've hated you!" Roman screamed, strangled Patton with his hand. The smile had long left his face, replaced with unfiltered rage.

A choked sob left Patton's lips as tears streamed down his face. "Why are you crying. Did you not like what I said?" "no" "You asked me to tell you." "I never asked!" "I hate you! Let me go!" Patton screeched, bordering on hysteria. Sobbed racked his small body. "Let me go already." Fat tears ran down his tired, defeated face.

Roman reached a finger to Patton's cheek and gently brushed away a tear. "Don't touch me!" Patton pushed against Roman's chest, trying to get some distance between them. Roman caught one of Patton's hands and brought it to his face, pressing a soft kiss to his palm. 

"I love you." Roman looked deep into Patton's teary eyes. "I'll always love you." He mumbled into the soft flesh of Patton's hand. "wha" Patton gasped, the last of his tears falling off his lashes. "I hate you, and you hate me!" Patton insisted, a dark blush coating his tear-stained cheeks. 

Roman leaned forward, intertwining their fingers and kissing the top of Patton's head. "Me hating you? That's impossible." Roman wrapped his arms around Patton's middle and pulled him into his lap. "Do you really hate me, or..." Roman whispered into Patton's ear. "do you perhaps love me a little." Roman leaned back, cupping Patton's flaming face in his hand. 

Patton buried his face in Roman's hand to hide the blush that was spreading up to his ears. Roman brightened, taking insight before him. "See?" Roman said, grinning ear to ear. "I didn't even say anything." Patton retorted, face still pressed into Roman's palm. The hand was removed from Patton's face as arms wrapped around him. "You don't need to say anything for me to understand you."

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. After a few moments, Roman leaned back slightly and brought his hand to Patton's chin. As gently as he could, Roman tilted Patton's face up and leaned in. Roman had wondered a million times what kissing Patton would feel like. What his soft pink lips would taste like. 

Their lips locked, and Patton whimpered lightly, never having done something so intimate. Kissing Patton was the most fantastic sensation Roman had ever felt. Roman startled as he heard heavy footsteps behind him.

"Wassup sluts?!" "Remus, please be quiet; they were obviously sharing a moment." "You're no fun, Lo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a little Remus and Logan at the end there. :D Told y'all they were fine. I didn't want to write the part where you find out the character Patton was based on was dead the entire time cause my heart couldn't handle it. We'll just pretend that Patton's alive. :')


End file.
